The adventure of a life time
by warnergirl123
Summary: Hope you like this story some of this story is actually true, from the very begining to where "a boy landed on top of me" is when true fact end..beside my name the annoyed girl. any hope you like my first TMNT story
1. Leo comes

It all started when i got my Tmnt bacelets in the party department at Wal-mart. A couple mouths later after me wearing them the whole time, I decided to give one to each of my cousins, Beth and Morgan. Beth got Rapheal, Morgan got Leonardo and I kept the other two, Donnie and Mikey. About a week later beth visited and she told me that Morgan gave her leo cause the bracelet was iching his hand and that she accentantally broke bracelet leo. I wasn't angry at her for braking it, i was kinda disapointed that leo broke, but not at all mad.

~ A month after Leo broke~

- Dec. 11, 2013 -

It was night time. I turned off my computer from being on facebook all day and got my pill that helped me sleep at night. I put the pill on my night stand and then when i past my dresser i saw the broken leo bracelet sitting their in plain sight. So i picked it up, but it was so slimmy, like the sides of a dirty aquaraum full of fish. "Ew..! How the heck did this get slimmy?" I said to my self. Then i picked it up and walked into the bathroom to wash the slim off the bracelet. But when i did, all of a sudden some boy that looks about 15 or 16, he had blondy-yellow looking hair and had a blue shirt and jeans on. When he fell on me he emediatly put his right hand on my mouth so i couldn't scream. He was not sitting on me, just then he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Who the heck your you?!" I asked him in a loud wisper. "My name is Leonardo, but everybody that i know call me Leo" He answered. "Oh, nice to met you" I said with i fake smile."Now can you get off me?!" I added with a annoyed look on my face. "Oh, sorry,...-" i cut him off saying "my name is Taylor" "Sorry, Taylor.." Leo appoligized. Then he got off of me. "Its ok, Leo" I answered. " just sit on the toliet, while i brush my teeth" I told him and he noded and sat where i told him to. When i was done with my teeth. I opened my bathroom door a little to have a face full of poodle. She pushed me down and was on top of me licking me to death. "Whoa, what is that thing?!" He asked me. He sounded a little frighted i wonder why. "This is my dog, Lety" I answered him. "More like a horse.." he mumbled. I looked around in the hallway for my mom. When i didn't see any signs that she was coming. I grabed leo's hand and draged him to my room. I pushed on my bed. " I got some question for you, Leo" I said to him. "Ok, ask away" "how did you get in my bracelet? Are you here alone? What are you doing not being in New York?" I asked him. "Umm..Shredder, no, i don't know" he answered. " where's your brothers at?" I asked him. "There in the other bracelets that came in the packet" He ansewered. "Well, then i got Donnie and Mikey right here on my wrists" I told him. "Good, keep them on your wrists, i don't wanna take a chance of them getting lost" he told me. "Ok, i half to go to bed before i get in trouble, where are you gonna sleep, Leo?" I asked him. "Oh, i can turn from and back to the bracelet at any time when unlocked from their." He answered me. "Oh, ok, then turn into a bracelet so i can put you on my wrist" I told him. He noded and did what i asked him to do andi put him on my wrist. Then i got under the covers took my sleep pill, turned off all my light and went to sleep.

Chapter 2 comming soon ^^


	2. next day

I started to wake up, but when i opened my eye's, Leo was there. Right in my face. " Why are you looking at me like that for?" I asked him. '' I was waiting for you to wake up" He answered. "oh" Then I started hearing foot steps. "Leo, tranform into a bracelet again" I told him quikly. He noded and did what I said. Then my Mom walked in. "Bethaney and Morgan are coming over in a hour, so get up and get ready for them" She said. "ok" After I said that she left and I sat up. I took off the leo bracelet and sat on my bed under the covers. Then I got dressed and brushed my hair.

When i was all done with all the things i need to do, I put the Leo bracelet back onthen I heard the door bell ring. " That must be them" I said while smileing. When I opened the door, their standing in front of me was Morgan. "Hiya, Morgan" I said. "Hey, Beth is coming in a minute" He told me. "Ok, when ever Beth gets here I wanna show you guys something that very top secret" I told him. Morgan gasped in exitement and noded. Then almost on cue Beth run in. "hmm.. speak of the Beth and she will come.." I said with a laugh."ha-ha- ha very funny" Beth said with sarcasim. "Any way, I got to show you two something so top secret, you can't tell anybody and I mean nobody, got it?" I asked them. They noded and i guided them to my bedroom.

"Ok, what your about to see, You can NOT tell anyone" I told them again and they noded. Then i took off the Leo bracelet and i put it on the bed. "How did you fix the bracelet?" Asked Beth. " I didn't" I answered. Beth and Morgan looked very confused. "Leo? You can come out.." I said. "I think she went mad.." Beth wispered to Morgan and he noded. Then all of a sudden Leo was sitting on the bed. "WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled Beth. Morgan looked surprised and confused. "I'm Leo" Leo told them. " How can you fit your self in the bracelet?" Morgan asked Leo. Leo had a sweat drop on his forehead.

Chapter 2 finaly done ^^ Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Annoyed

I blinked at Morgan's stupid question. "Ok...heres a question that actually makes sense, who put you in that bracelet?" Beth asked. "Um, Shredder.." Leo answered Beth. "Ok" she said. "What about your brothers?" Morgan asked. "Their in the other bracelet's" Leo answered Morgan. "Oh...does that mean i half to give Raphie to you?" Beth asked Leo.

"Yes you do" Leo answered. I rolled my eyes. "Why so annoyed, Tay?" Beth asked me. "Who said i was annoyed" I answered in a annoyed tone. "Sheesh, sincce when did you turn into Raph jr?" She said in a cocky tone which annoyed me. "I am not" I grumbled under my breath. "Then whats bugin you?" She said. "Nothen..." "Tay.." she saod in a stern voice. "Fine..." I sighed then continued. "Why the heck did that moron send you guys here? Why did he put you guys in a stupid bracelet?" "If you think bracelets are so stupid, then why did you buy us?"Leo yelled be annoyed. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOUR GUYS SHOW!" I screamed out. Leo eyes went wide. " and with you guys gone, i wont get to see any more new episodes.." i said quitly. "Taylor.." Leo tried to say but i cut him off by saying. "Just leave me alone..Beth you can come me if ya want.." After i said that I stomped out of the room. Leo winced when I slamed the door. "I should probly try to calm her down" Beth said then she walked out of the room.

"Great, i just made an enemy.." Leo said then sighed. "Is their any chance i could live you guys?" Leo asked Morgan. "Sorry, my family is going on vacation.." Morgan answered Leo. "Oh, where are you going?"Leo asked. "Winsconsin, when we get there, I wanna go to the Baby Farm" Morgan said with a smile. "Baby Farm?" Leo questioned. "Yeah, Taylor and Bethaney told me that we all come from a baby farm" Morgan said. "Um... you do realize that they were tricking you, right?" Leo questioned. "What?! The baby farm isn't real?!" Morgan asked in a whiny voice. "It is not real.." Leo said again. "Aww..that sucks...oh well.." Morgan said.

OK CHAPTER 3 FINALY DONE ^^ HOPE YOU LIKE IT °V° P.S. I DID THIS ON MY NOOK.. SO ITS GONNA BE A LITTLE SHORT SRRY ABOUT THAT


	4. Outside

~Beths POV~

I walked over to Taylor. I saw she was sitting on the black chair and watching TV. She sat their like nothing had happened. "What the heck is your problem?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Tay?" I asked. "What do you want, Beth?" She asked me. "Why did you lash out at, Leo?" I asked her. "I just didn't like the idea of TMNT being canceled.. is that so wrong?" She asked. "No, its not wrong" I told her. Then I looked at what Tay was watching. "What the heck are you watching?" I asked her. "I...have to clue" She replied. "Then why are you watching it?" I asked Tay. "Because I want to" She said.

"Ok, you wanna go back to your room?" I asked Taylor. "Yeah, sure.." She answered. Taylor got out of the chair. Then we both walked back to her room. "We're back" I said to the boys. "What took so long?" Morgan asked us. "We were only in there for ten minutes, Morgan" Tay told Morgan. "It felt like forever" Morgan replied. "Whatever floats your boat, Morgan" Taylor said. Morgan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whats up with those two?" Leo asked me. "Oh, their not fond of each other at times" I told Leo. "So, Taylor is enemys with a five year old?" Leo asked. "I'm not five, i'm seven" Morgan retorted in a angery tone. "well, more like frenemys" I told Leo. "oh, ok"

~Back to My POV~

Morgan was being annoying again and not listening. "Can you be quite, Morgan?" I asked Morgan with annoyed look on my face. "You can tell me what to do" Morgan retorted and kept makeing noise. I could see that Leo and Beth were talking about us, but I didn't care at the moment. "Morgan, I mean it, Please shut up" I told him. "Admit that i'm annoying you" Morgan said. "What, no.." I said. I saw that Leo looked at me. "Why does he want you to admit that you annoyed by him?" Leo asked me. "Because of the show, Animaniacs" I told him. "Oh,Whats that?" "You never heard of, Animaniacs?!" Morgan asked.

"of coarse, Leo, never heard of, Animaniacs" I said to morgan. "whatever..." Morgan grumbled.

"It's just a show on the tv" Beth told Leo. "Oh, ok" Leo said.

I started getting tired of Morgans noise. So I picked up a magazine and rapped it up then I start running after Morgan while hitting him on the head. He started screaming while running away from me. Beth could see I was really amused. "Those two remind me of, Mikey and Raph" Leo said. "Yeah, I know" Beth answered.

"Will you guys quit it! Before Gramama comes in!" Beth yelled. Then we heard foot steps in the Hall way. "Quick, Leo turn bracelet" I said quickly. He noded then did what I said. Then my mom barged in my room. " What the heck is going on in here?" She said rather annoyed. "Nothen... just about to hook up the video games for Morgan" I told her and she noded. "Yeah, all ways have the games hooked up, when you know Morgans uh comin, Right, Morgan" Beth asked and Morgan noded quickly. "I wanna play video games" Morgan whined. "Ok, I'll get it set up now" I told him calmly and Morgan noded. My mom saw that it was quiet now, so she left the room. Then I got up and set up the video games. "You know, you guys are really bad white lairs" I told them. Beth rolled her eyes and Morgan angnored me. "Leo, you can come out now" I said. Leo turn back and Morgan went to play the video games.

"Ok, now we have to figure out how to get the others out of the other bracelets" Leo said. "Well, when you came out, the Leo bracelet had slime on it, like fish slime" I told Leo. "Hmm.." "Maybe if you let the rest of the bracelets get slime on them, maybe that will let them be free" I said. Leo had a shocked look on his face, he also had an expresion like i just stole for what he was gonna say. "what?" I asked him, cause he was staring at me. "uh, nothing...just surprised" He said. "why would you surprised?" I asked. "Don't start, Tay" Beth said in a stern voice. "stupid shredder.." I mummbled under my breath.

~TIME SKIP~

/

Me and Beth ended up out side cause she said heard something. "Can we go back inside, now? We're not even allowed outside at night and It's breezing out here" I whined. "But, Tay... I have to see what is in that little house" Beth whined. I sighed. "Fine, But I did don't wanna be out here without Leo" I said. But I then realized how i sounded like. "Why, ya like him?" She said. "NO! I'm just sayin if we run into a maniac with a chainsaw and kills us, it would be your fault, cause we don't have Leo out here with his katana's" i said trying to turn this on Beth. "Fine, I go get, Leo" Beth said and started to walk back inside.

Chapter 4 done ^^ I started to get lazy on the chapter, sorry ^^;


End file.
